After collage SAKE
by Llluna
Summary: Sam and Jake after collage. turns out, their still only friends, and in the Army together! But will a unexpected Christmas present change that! And will someone new in the picture ruin things just after things fall into place? Read to find out! This is my first ever fanfic, which just happens to be a SAKE!
1. Chapter 1

yes this is a SAKE, yes this sucks right now, and yes, this will get BETTER!

Chapter: 1 -_**problems**_-

People sat down in the office, to try forming new ideas and plans.

The people think, but after an hour, there is still nothing said, even thought there are lots of ideas.

The captain walks in, and says, "why don't you just speak your thoughts?! We have been an hour and only max of ten thoughts have bean shared!"

the room tensions, and the people grow restless, some leave.

The captain says, "Fine! I will give ideas, since you can't seam to. If you oppose, raise your hand. I hope you will be able to do at least that much."

the room grows more tense, and the captain suggests, "Why don't we build a star ship? We could use one."

the lieutenant then says, "Sir. If we do that then suspicion will be raised. There would be a lot of commotion."

the captain stares towards the lieutenant and says, "Did I ask for you opinion? I asked for you to simply raise your hand if you agreed, and not if you don't. Can you not even follow such a simple rule?!"

the lieutenant then looks down and says, "sorry sir."

the captain looks at him and says, "No talk back! Lieutenant, by the corporation I am receiving out of you, it would appear that you would no longer like your job. Report to my office after this meeting to talk about what we shall do with... you." he says with a large sneer.

The lieutenant is about to say something, but thinks better of it, and looks away from the sneering captain, and says no more for the rest of the meeting.

Sam, the 2nd lieutenant follows the captain and says, "Sir, I know that Jake was not meaning to disobey rules. Isn't it a little harsh to make him loose his job over such a small thing?"

the captain looked annoyed at Sam and says, "Former lieutenant Jacob Dylan Ely may have disobeyed a small order this time, but next time it could be a big one, and that is not something I can risk. Now if you wouldn't mind leaving I have more important matters to attend."

Sam looked as iterated as the captain and said, "Sir. I would mind leaving for I have not finished talking to you."

the captain glares at Sam and says, "that was not a request.. that was a ORDER!"

Sam looks at the captain as though she was going to stay, but says, Yes sir." and leaves.

Later while Sam is talking to her two friends Jen and Pam, Jake walks over and says, "Sam the captain told me that you are trying to reason with him about him keeping me..."

Sam looks a little surprised but Jake continues, "He says for you to come to the office, and present any reasons you can think about for keeping me."

Sam looks even more surprised but says, "ummm... okay... wh...whe...gulp... when?"

Jake looks a little unhappy and says, "Right now."

Sam looks stunned and can't force out a single word, so she just dumbly stands there.

Then Jake says, "And he also said he wants you right now... "

Sam looks annoyed at Jake and says, "You already said that." then she heads off to the captains office.

But before she leaves, Jake grab's her arm, and says, "Brat.. you don't have to do this..." Sam smiled at Jake, her life long friend, ever since she was born, all the way to now... now that they are out of collage, off the ranch, and in the army.. "Why? Wanna go back to the ranch? Sick of here already?" Sam teased lightly. Jake looked at Sam and said, "No... but what if we both loose our jobs.. I can't do that to you Sam.." Jake and Sam looked at each other's eyes, and then Sam looked at him, with a look he had never seen, then as quickly as it was there, it was gone. She then looked determined, and said, "there's nothin' you can do to stop me." and with a smug smile, she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2 _**-strange-**_

To Sam's surprise, the captain greets her with a smile and says, "So, what reasons do you have?"

Sam looks at him and says, "He has not served you for very long, I know, but in the time he has been here, he has never shirked his work, and has always bean polite. He also has saved you before. Or do you not remember the time?"

the captain gives Sam a glare that could kill, and says, "I do remember."

Sam gives him a cold smile and says, "Well then, what better a reason than that to let him stay?"

The captain then says, "I don't care what people do. Unless it is disobeying orders. In that case I will act accordingly."

Sam then ways, "Doesn't someone saving your life have any affect on that?!"

the captain gave her a long glare and then said, "That is the only reason I am considering letting him stay."

Sam getting extremely annoyed then says, "well! There are a lot of people out there. None who have bean half as dedicated to there work as Jacob."

the captain stared at sally then gave a laugh and said, "You are right Sam. They have bean a hundred times better than Jacob. Not just half!"

The more Sam got to know him, the more he reminded her of Linc Slocum.

Sam looking very irritated says, "Captain. You know very well what I meant. And I am getting nothing from you but childish answers. So I have nothing to do here. Good bye."

the captain looks at her and says, "You may leave."

Sam looking back as she was leaving, then said, "I would have left with or with ought your permission sir."

the captain looked very irritated at Sam but before he could say anything she had left.

She walked back to her friends and found them talking about what was happening in the office.

She walked over and they both at the same time said, "well?!"

Sam looked at them for a moment before saying, "I don't know.."

The three friends all look at each other wondering what to say, then finally Pam says, "Well how did it go anyway?"

then Jen says, "Yeah... how did it go Sam?"

Sam looked at her two friends and said, "Well I was quit annoyed with him... But I stayed for awhile to try and reason with him."

"Then?" said Jen, her blond braids and glasses making her look like a excited schoolgirl.

So Sam said trying not to laugh, "Well, he was getting really annoying, so I left."

Jen looked astonished at Sam then said, "Okay."

Pam then looked at them both and said, "Well... I guess..."

Jen looked at Pam and said, "You guess what?"

Then Pam said, "Well there is a lot of reasons we should not defend Jake.."

Jen then piped back up, saying, "Yeah! Remember when he threw those apples at us?"

Sam then said, "Yes, but we were also only five..."

Jen looked at her and said, "True..."

Sam then said, "The reason for keeping him here is because he has never done anything wrong in his job. And no matter how nasty he has been, which isn't very much, he has done his work. Therefore he should not loose his job. I think I would quit and go back to Navada with him if he did. I miss Ace, and..."

Sam left the sentence hanging, and there were no words needed, everyone knew who, or rather what it was.. The Phantom.

Jen and Pam looked at Sam then said, "Well... I suppose your right."

then Jake walked up to them and said, "Hey brat. The captain has told me that I may keep my job, but I must never disobey orders again, or I will loose my job... permanently."

Sam looked at him, the thoughts of not going back to the phantom saddened her, but she loved it here, no matter how nasty the boss was, and said, "That's great!" her years of acting classes in school and collage making her look happy.

then Jake said, "Bye." and walked away. He had probably used up his quota of words for today. Sam laughed at her thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3 _**-remember?-**_

The the next day, which was a Sunday, they all got the day off, and got to go and spend time with there friends and stuff. Unfortunately, the malls weren't open.

Sam went to Jake's apartment, and hung out for the day, watching movies, and eating dill pickle popcorn. She was glad, that they had been friends their whole life. Best friends. They didn't even need to talk, most the time, they gave body language.

The next day, (Monday) Jen, Pam, and Sam went to the captains office to beg for the day off, as they hadn't bean able to go to the mall since last year, and Pam was dying to get a new dress, one to match with her chestnut hair.

The captain looked at the three girls, and waited about five minutes, but then he said, "Well I suppose, after all it is a part of every girl to wanna go shopping..."

The three girls jumped in joy, clapped their hands, and danced around.

But then the captain said, "Out! Out! Out! Now! You are making a mess of my office! Out! Before you destroy everything!"

the girls all said, "Sorry!" and then ran out of the office without another word.

Later, the three friends were walking out of the mall and it started snowing!

They were all very happy, but then they started getting pelted with snowballs, by a bunch of little kids behind a cute little snow fort.

Pan cried out, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

And at the same time Sam said, "What in the world?!"

And then also at the same time Jen said, "Why those little brats!" then she started running and said as she ran, "Girls! Come, help! Lets fight fire with fire! Or snowballs with snowballs..."

At the fact the girls were still standing there getting snow out of their shopping bags, while the kids ran away, Jen said, "You all know how to make snowballs right?"

the two girls glared, then followed Jen to a little field were the kids were making more snowballs, and grabbed up the snow, making round balls, and throwing them with precise aim, and when they were done they were all happy, but very tired.

Then, as they were walking away, a snowball hit Sam square in the back of the head. There was only one person with that precise an aim Sam thought. Jake. So in lightning fast movement, Sam grabbed the snow, and threw it at Jake, then dodged as he threw his, and got a face full of hers.

Jake looked a little shocked, as Sam yelled, "Heeeeey jaakkeeey! You okay?" She said batting her eyelashes at him, before laughing with her friends, who had been laughing the whole time.

Jake then smiled, and threw the one he had behind his back straight in her face.

Sam sputtered as Jake said, "Mmhm.. but you don't look so good brat."

And after a long day of shopping, a snowball fight, and a few movies, they all went home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4 _**-belonging-**_

Sam watched from her window two weeks later. It was 4 AM and Sam couldn't sleep.

She kept having the nightmare of falling from Blackie when she was young. So she had given up on sleep at 2 AM, and just watched the light mist of snow fall down, in the moonlit darkness.

Tomorrow was Christmas day. But she felt no joy. She missed her family. They were supposed to be together on Christmas. But not anymore. Not while she worked here.

Sam heard her phone ping, and looked at it, it was a text from Jake, and so she turned on her phone and looked.

(Jake's bold, Sam is normal font.)

"**hey.. you awake?"**

Sam was surprised, but answered, "yah."

"**merry Christmas brat"**

Sam felt herself smile. "thx. Same to u."

"**wanna go riding?"**

"with what horses?"

"**umm... maybe witch, and Ace?"**

Sam jumped, how were they there?! "how?"

"**Ryan came up to visit. He brought them. They are staying at his stable '****the equestrian****'"**

Sam started jumping around for joy, and the texted, "sure! that's only like a block from here. when should I meet u?"

Jake texted back, **"****how about half an hour?"**

"k cya then."

Sam was on her feet, and dressed in a navy blue shirt, (that showed some cleavage, though she didn't intend on taking her coat off. To cold.) her favorite navy blue skinny jeans, her riding boots, and her green coat. Same then ran to the bathroom searching for her rarely used makeup. She put on some eyeliner, then some brownish/green eye shadow, then some hot red lipstick, and was about to put on mascara, when she stopped herself. What was she doing?! She was going riding with her best friend, not going to a fashion show... then that annoying little voice said, "It's because you want him to be more than a best friend..." Sam pushed the voice out of her mind and said, "No. He is my best friend." But the voice came back and whispered, "You love him. You would do anything for him!" but Sam said, "no... no... N-O. But the voice continued, "Then why do you always feel butterflies in your stomach when your around him? why do you put on a sexy shirt, and makeup, to go riding with him? when you know after you'll prolly go to his place to watch TV and take your coat of.. showing that shirt. And how you fought to make sure he kept his job, even though it might mean loosing yours too. Then how you new, that you would go with him if he went anywhere. Even if it meant you had to quite your job. How you thought he was handsome when you got back from San Francisco, and how you have wanted to kiss him so many times. How your always so quick to say no, whenever Jen says you love him, because you don't wanna admit it.. but you can admit it to me! I'm just a little voice, if you do.. then I might leave you alone. Otherwise I will pester and pester. Until I drive you to madness."

Sam thought for a minute, then knew it was true. No matter how much she tried to say it wasn't, it was.

She tried to make up all sorts of excuses, but it always came back to she loved him.

Then the voice whispered sweetly "Just say it. Say it. Shhhhhhhhhhhh. Saaaaay it." it cooed.

Sam looked at herself and said, "What the hell. If it means it'll leave me alone, why not say it? It's not like anyone can hear, and I know he would never return it. No matter how that hurts. He probably still sees me as the little misquote in his dream when he was little. The pest he can never get rid of." Sam said, sniffing back a tear. "Well, Jake, your brat, she loves you. And she loves you a lot, and always will." then Sam started crying. "I just wish you would love me in return. I guess that is just a dream though."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5 _**-sorry-**_

Jen who had just walked in, heard Sam crying and walked over to her shaking form in the bathroom. "Sam! What's wrong?"

Sam just sobbed some more.

Jen sighed and said, "c'mon girlfreind! This isn't any way to spend Christmas!" then Jen thought, what is she was upset because she wasn't with her family?

Sam got up, wiped her face with her sleeve, then said, "yah.. your right Jen. Oh no! I totally forgot! I was supposed to go riding with Jake!"

Jen looked at Sam as if she was crazy and said, "Sam.. are you okay?"

Sam laughed, "yah. I thought when he texted me, he was crazy too! Ryan came up, and brought Witch and Ace!" then she looked at the clock and said, "Holy shit! It's 5:30 AM! I'm sooo late! God, god, god, god, sorry Jen, but I gotta go!" she grabbed her phone and was out the door before Jen could say anything.

Sam turned on her phone as she ran, and saw she had nineteen new messages.

Sam looked at them, and stopped at the crosswalk to open the first one up from her boss saying, "Flick. I need a favor to ask of you. No one is suspecting anything, but now that I am here, I need you to be my eyes in Navada. Find the Phantom, and for once, actually get him."

Sam stared shocked at the message, then her instincts kicked in. She took a screenshot, then deleted the message, hoping he hadn't noticed he had sent it to her, and would think it just didn't send.

She then looked through her other messages. Four were from Jen, saying "Happy Christmas!" Sam sorta laughed. What happened to merry Christmas? Then she read Jens next message, which said, "hey Sam, u okay?" then the next which said, "if u don't reply in 5 minutes, I'm coming over." then the next that read, "I'M COMING OVER." Sam laughed at her bffs worry for her. Sam ignored it for now though, and continued reading other messages, because there was still to much traffic to cross. The next was from Pam saying, "MERRY CHRISMAS!" then another saying, "we needa go shopping!" then another saying, "Oh, don't forget the winter ball in two months!" then another saying, "Write back already!" Sam laughed again, then looked at her other messages, five were from random people who were sorta her friends saying, "Joyful Christmas, Happy Christmas, and Merry Christmas, and Wonderful Winter Wishes." Sam shrugged and continued looking at messages, still waiting for time to cross. Then she read the five from Jake. The first said, "Hey brat, u okay? what did u do? Drown while showering?" Sam smiled, then read the next which said, "Brat?" then the next that said, "did I do something wrong?" then the next that said, "Brat. Your an hour late! Please tell me your okay!" then the last one which made Sam wanna cry again. It said, "Sorry if I did something wrong brat. I'm leaving now, maybe we can go another time. Merry Christmas." Sam started crying, and started running to the thing she would always go to when she was upset.

JAKES P.O.V.

Jake was upset when his Brat didn't show up, so after waiting till 5:30, he got the tack of the horses, put them away, and left, a little hurt.

But while he was walking, he saw Sam running around the corner at the end of the street.

She stopped at the crosswalk, and looked at her phone, and then got a completely shocked look on her face, and then she shook her head, and did something on her phone, before her face turned to anger, and worry, and still more shock. She then did more on her phone, and did a small laugh. Then after a minuted a real laugh. Jake thought about how beautiful she laughed.. then he thought, wait.. did I just say beautiful?! Then he thought, why..? then the little voice said, "don't you remember? It's because you love her." Jake sighed. He had given up arguing with that voice a long time ago, because he knew it was the truth. Then she shrugged. Probably getting random Christmas messages Jake thought. Then she smiled, then after a minute her face changed to one of hurt, and she ran off crying. Jake wondered what to do, but after a second, he ran after her. But Sam was crying to hard to notice. Jeez, Jake thought, since when did she get so fast?!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6 _**-Ace...-**_

"Ace" Sam thought over and over as she ran, to the equestrian.

As Sam ran through the building, people gave her crazy looks, but soon, she reached his stall. She grabbed him, and ran outside, before hoping on bareback.

As she rode him out of the equestrians grounds, (including jumping bareback over the fence) she steered

him towards the forest beyond.

Sam relaxed as she rode. She slowly made her way to her secret spot, and soon was there. The river shone as clear as glass, and Sam got off Ace and let him drink. She looked at the two rocks and sat down. It reminded her of sitting at the La Chara on the two rocks, were her mom used to cradle her to sleep. That was.. before she died. Now, Sam would go to the La Chara to meet the phantom, and relax there at night when she couldn't sleep, and he wasn't there. The silent wash of water, and the comforting feeling of her mom around her let her think. So now here, this river, felt like her home away from home. Sam relaxed, and walked to Ace, finally not crying anymore. "Hey Ace" she said, "I've missed you boy." he snorted and brought his head up and down, before resting it on her shoulder, clearly agreeing with her. "hahah, you'll never change." Sam said through tears again. "Since when has life gotten so hard? I remember when I was young. All I had to worry about was doing my chores." Sam laughed again. "so much has changed. I wish... I wish I could just disappear sometimes." Ace walked a step closer to her and Sam hugged his neck tighter. "Things are just so complicated! I'm so confused. And that voice in the back of my head didn't help. I missed my chance to go riding with Jake today.." Ace just stood still listening intently to his owners problems. "I broke down in the bathroom." Sam gave a sad laugh. "I really hate that voice. I know that he'll never return my feelings, so why does that bloody voice have to badger me on it!" Ace looked at her as if to say, "who?" Sam gave a sad smile and said, "Jake.. but I can't risk ruining our friendship. I know he sees me as a little girl. The one who would follow around asking about everything. Even stuff I knew."

JAKES P.O.V.

As Jake ran after Sam, he soon knew were she was going, "the equestrian" Jake thought...

when he got in, he could see her as she vaulted onto Ace's back, and was soon out of there. Jumping over the fence too, with such grace, Jake couldn't believe his eyes.

Jake ran to Witch's stall, and grabbed her, vaulting onto her back too, and was soon riding through the forest after her. She went thought a little tunnel, that Jake didn't even know was there, and continued. He didn't even know this area existed.

As he got closer he could hear her talking to Ace. "typical" Jake thought.

He tied Witch, and walked towards her, staying hidden. But, what he heard shocked him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7 - _**forgiveness and revealings-**_

After Sam said that to Ace she stopped, then thought of a song to sing to him. Then she chose the one her mom used to sing to her to make her feel better.

Hush a bye  
Don't you cry  
Go to sleep my little baby  
When you wake  
You shall have  
All the pretty little ponies

In your bed

Sam smiled at Ace, and hugged him tighter than before.  
Momma said  
Baby's riding off to dreamland  
One by one  
They've begun  
Dance and prance for little baby

Sam's voice rang out crystal clear, while she reached her favorite part.  
Blacks and bays, dapples and greys  
Running in the night  
When you wake  
You shall have  
All the pretty little ponies

Sam remembered she was usually asleep by the time her mom had reached this part.

Can you see the little ponies  
Dance before your eyes  
All the pretty little ponies  
Will be there when you arise

Sam smiled, remembering that her mom would kiss her goodnight, before she left.

She then heard footsteps, and turned around, right into a brick wall. Scratch that. What felt like a brick wall. And Sam knew right away what it was. Or rather who it was...

"Jake?!" Sam half whispered, half screamed.

Jake looked down at her and said, "You sounded amazing.."

Sam looked away and said, "How much did you hear?"

Jake smiled down at her and said, "Enough.."

Sam rolled her eyes, he was back to his, "I will use as little words as possible, if I talked much then I would use up my whole quota of words for the next two years" self. Sam laughed at her thought, then said, "That isn't an answer.."

"Brat.. I.. I lo..." he then sighed.

"Jake?..." Sam said not sure what he was gonna say.

Then Jake looked her straight in the eyes and said, "ithinki'minlovewithyou"

Sam didn't quite get it, because it was so mumbled together. But she hoped it was what she thought he said. "does he love me too?" Sam thought.

Jake knew after saying it the first time, that it was right. It felt right to say it to her. So he said it again. "brat.. i've loved you for a long time. Ever since you came back with that punk haircut from San Fran. I was worried that you didn't.. never would return my feelings. I didn't think I was good enough for you, and I didn't want to ruin our relationship as bffs."

Sam smiled, a smile that lit up her whole face, then she said, "I love you too Jake."

And right there, was Sam and Jake's first kiss.

Then when Jake puled back he said, "And guess what? We are still gonna get our Christmas ride..." He said walking to Witch with Sam fallowing behind. Then he jumped onto witch and said, race you back! As soon as Sam was on Ace, Sam raced after Jake, and at the end Jake won. Then, while they were putting their horses back, Jake walked up to Sam and got down on one knee and said, "Sam.."

Sam looked at him with emerald eyes, and he said, "Will you be my girlfriend?" Sam smiled and said, "Yes." Then Jake surprised her by pulling out a ring. "Sam.. this is a promise ring. A promise, that no matter what, we will always be together, as friend, or as boyfreind and girlfreind. So.. Do you accept?" "Yes!" Sam said smiling at jake and the silver ring, with the blue crystals in the middle. Jake slid it onto her finger and then they kissed before leaving.


	8. Chapter 8

Chap: 8 _**-how.. how could you?!-**_

A month later, Sam is sitting in here room on her bed, staring at the clock. She didn't wanna move. She doesn't wanna do anything. Except cry, but she won't let herself cry. Never again will she cry for him.

Sam's phone pings, so she looks down at it, laying beside her, with a cracked screen from when she threw it. She sees it is from Jen, so she opens it up.

Jen bold Sam normal font.

"**Hey.. how're you doing?"**

Sam looks at it for awhile then says, "I guess as good as I can.."

"**I told you he was a jerk. You should never have gotten together with him. You deserve better"**

Sam looked pissed then wrote, "It's not his fault! I mean sure, what he did was.. well yeah. But she was his girlfriend for what? two and a half years."

"**true.. I just can't believe he would knock up a girl, then leave her."**

Sam was almost crying again, but she wouldn't let herself, as she wrote, "He left her, because she was cheating on him."

Jen then wrote, "**Ik, sry girl.**"

Sam then wrote, "It's okay. I'm sorry. I think i'm gonna go to bed. Bye Jen.

"**k. night**."

Sam lied down and tried to sleep, but she couldn't. All she could think of was the memory of that night...

-**flashback**-

"Oh my god! Why did Carter have to die! Just after they got together!" Said a sniffling Sam, as they were watching person of interest on the couch.

Jake was just about to say something, when the door got knocked on. Sam was about to get up, but Jake put a hand on her shoulder and said, "I'll get it." with that he walked out of the living room to the door.

"Hello?" asked a high pitched voice, obviously from a girl.

"Jenna?" asked Jake in a bit of a cold tone.

"Oh Jake!" cried the girl who Sam guessed was Jenna.

"Jen. I don't know why your here, considering our relationship was ended two years ago. But you can stuff your sad existence somewhere else. Maybe in another random guy. I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't mind at all. Considering you didn't think I would." Sam was shocked. Had Jake.. her Jacob Ely.. just said that whole speech? the one that never said more than needed... or maybe it was that.. maybe this was needed.

"Oh Jaaaaaaaaaaake.." Jenna wailed. "I have your child. I thought it was Freddies, but.. it's yours."

Sam got up upon hearing these words, and ran to the wall to look around it at the door. What she saw shocked her. There standing at the door was the most beautiful girl Sam had ever seen. She was just the right height, with raven black hair, and a top you could only dream to have.

At that, Jake looked shocked, then said, "How?..."

Jenna then looked at him with eyes of lightning, then said, "When you did me after that party. I think u were drunk. But none the less, I have your child. And you better take responsibility."

But Sam stopped listening as soon as she said, "When you did me after that party." that was all Sam could hear.

-**end flashback**-


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter: 9_** -unexpected-**_

Sam thought of how he had hurt her. Then she thought of how she had run out the back door. Then she thought of how she has ignored him ever since.

Awhile later, her phone pinged. Sam looked to see it was Pam. Sam sighed, got up, and opened it.

"OMG SAM! U AREN'T GONNA BELEIVE THIS!"

Sam texted back, "What?" thinking, she prolly found a sale on high heals at the mall.

Pam then texted back, "I HEARD JENNA TALKING ON THE PHONE!"

Sam sighed, then texted back, "So? And jesus, turn off the caps lock."

Pam's text took a minute, so Sam guessed it was long. She was right. It had to have at least 50 words.

It said, "Jenna was talking at the mall, on the phone! I thought it was probably nothing, but there was a pretty blouse over there, so I had to check it out, and just happened to be in hearing distance. She had said, "I know mom. Yes, he thinks it's his. Mom, i'm not gonna blow the cover and let it slip the kids yours. MOM! Know one knows! I know your proud of me mom. Mhmmm, I know, I needa forge the DNA slip. Don't worry, the doctors a friend of mine. Oh don't worry it's all going fine. Soon I will have a child of his, and be able to use that as leverage, if only he would sleep with me. I'll seduce him mom, don't worry. Okay, bye mom, I gotta go."

Sam stared shocked at the phone, when another message from Pam came. This one saying, "But Sam.. the best part? I might have videoed it."

Sam looked shocked still, as all the things came crashing down on her. First she thought, he.. he doesn't like her.. he didn't sleep with her. Wait.. he didn't impregnate her! He won't sleep with her... the baby's not hers! PAM VIDEOED IT!

Pam then sent the video before saying, "So.. I wonder if someone named Jake is gonna get this, when it was meant for you.. oh that would be terrible."

Sam knew, if she could see Pam, she would probably have a evil mastermind face on.

Sam then texted, "Oh, that would be awful! So do it."

Pam texted back a minute later, saying, "Done. I said with it, I thought you should know this. Dump that bitch."

Sam smiled, and texted, "thx. I'm gonna try and get some sleep."

**(I know it's a short chap. I'm sorry, but I wanna do the next thing separate)**


	10. Chapter 10

I don't need reviews, but it would be nice if I got some, for new ideas. but don't worry, i'm not the kind of person who says i'm not gonna post unless I get reviews lol

chapter: 10 _**-forgiveness-**_

JAKES P.O.V.

Jake heard his phone ping while watching TV, and walked over to check. He saw it was from Pam, and was instantly worried. Not only cuz Pam was Sams bff, but because she never ever ever wrote to him.

He opened it up, and saw a video, and a message saying, "I thought you should know this. Dump that bitch." Jake was shocked. Was she talking about Jenna?! He couldn't. Not with her having his kid. No matter how much he hated her, he had to stay in it for the kid.

But, none the less, curiosity got him to open the video, and turn volume on max. It seamed to be from a mall.. typical Pamela Jake thought. But when he heard Jennas voice, and saw her on the phone, he was shocked by what she said. "I know mom. Yes, he thinks it's his. Mom, i'm not gonna blow the cover and let it slip the kids yours. MOM! Know one knows! I know your proud of me mom. Mhmmm, I know, I needa forge the DNA slip. Don't worry, the doctors a friend of mine. Oh don't worry it's all going fine. Soon I will have a child of his, and be able to use that as leverage, if only he would sleep with me. I'll seduce him mom, don't worry. Okay, bye mom, I gotta go."

Jake stood shocked as all the things came crashing down on him too.

Just at that moment Jenna walked in, saying, "I dropped Callie off at the baby sitters.. I figured it would be nice if we had some alone time for once!" in a sugary seductive voice.

Jake turned to face her, and said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Oh, you dropped your sister of at her mom's?"

Jenna looked shocked, before saying, "Who told you?! Was it Sam?! I'll get her. She will pay for this!"

Jake looked her straight in the eye, and said, "I never wanna see you again Jen, so you can leave right now, with Callie. Maybe go crawling back to Jeff, cuz i'm sure your mom ain't so proud of you now."

Jenna started crying, and said, "ooooh Jake i'm so sorry! Please don't send me away!"

But Jake said, "Crying isn't gonna work anymore. Goodbye Jen."

Jen looked shocked, then said, "You will pay for this. All of you." and stormed out.

Meanwhile, Sam was worrying, about the text she had received from her boss, who turns out to be Link awhile ago. She hadn't told anyone. She was gonna tell Jake, but after all that had happened, Sam wouldn't even talk to him. And as for telling Pam, she was to much of a talker. Everyone would know in seconds. And she didn't wanna tell Jen over phone, and since Jen was at home with her family for the holidays, she couldn't tell her any other way. But, Jen was getting back tomorrow, as work would be starting the day after that. Monday. So Sam decided she would tell her then.

Just as Sam was getting changed in the bathroom, someone knocked on her door. So, she finished, and went to the door, to see a fuming Jenna.

"Umm can I help you Jenna?" said a surprised Sam.

"You can help by getting your sweet little friends, to stop snooping on me, and to stay away from Callies father." said a pissed Jenna.

"Oh. Who is your sisters dad? Was it Mark..? Or Rodney.. oh I got it! John! No that's not right.. Andy! no.. Josh? no that guy was blond... Troy? no.. oh maybe Davis? Oh what was that other guys name.. oh yah, Dallas. No, that was to long ago, hmm what about Ricky?! Oh I got it! Chase. No, it was Leim! Oh I don't remember, there is so many names of people your mom slept with. So why don't you tell me Jenna. Or do you not even know?

Jenna looked shocked, then ran at Sam, claw like fingernails pointed at her face. "How dare you insult my mother like that!" she screamed.

Sam backed up, but answered. "We both know it's true. When you were young, how many men did you see coming into that house every day. Don't tell me you didn't know what was happening."

By the time Sam had finished though, Jenna was on her, clawing at her like a mad woman.

Just then, Jake walked around the corner of the hall, and seeing the door open, and Sam screaming, he ran down the hall, and saw Sam on the ground, with Jenna clawing at her.

"Sam!" Jake yelled, and was beside her, pulling Jenna off in half a second.

"Sam got up, and wiped her cloths off, before looking at Jenna in Jakes arms crying.

Jake pushed Jenna away, and said, "Sam, what happened?"

Sam looked at Jenna and said, "She told me to never talk to you again. I asked her why, and she said because she doesn't want me in her daughters fathers life. And I said who is your sisters dad? And listed off a bunch of names. At this, she jumped on me."

Jake looked at Jenna and said, "Jen, go home."

Jenna looked pissed and said, "You know what bitch? To answer your fucking question, Flicks my sisters dad. So yes I know who her fucking asshole of a father is. And I will send him to go get your piece of shit horse."

Sam looked shocked, and then said, "get your face out of here you dirty slut."

Jenna looked at Sam and spat, then said, "Happily. But don't be surprised if you never see your cute little Blackie again."

then Sam closed the door in Jake and Jennas's face, and slid down the door crying.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm rating this chapter M, so if your youngish but in your teens, don't read it lol**

**But really, it's up to you.**

Chapter: 11 _**-unexpected-**_

"Sam, open the door!" said Jake from the other side of the door.

Finally Sam got up, wiped her face, and unlocked the door.

"Yes Jake?" Sam said sniffling.

"Sam.. i'm sorry..." Jake said silently, while rubbing the back of his neck.

Sam sighed and said, "It's okay Jake. I forgive you.. but.. do you forgive me?"

Jake looked shocked at Sam and said, "for what?"

Sam did a sad smile, "For being a bitch."

Jake looked Sam straight in the eyes and said, "It's okay Sam. I hope we can put this behind us."

Sam looked at Jake, and she could see the pure love in his eyes.

"I would be really happy if we could Jake." said a smiling Sam. "And I love you."

Jake looked at Sam and said, "I love you too Sam. So, will you still be my girlfreind?"

"Yes." said Sam smiling. "I'll go make us some lunch."

Jake followed Sam to the kitchen, and as she worked swaying her hips to a song in her head, Jake walked up behind her and put his hands on her hips.

Sam immediately stopped swaying, and went stiff, but after a second relaxed, and continued her work, while swaying against Jakes groin and making him more hard then he already was for her.. if that is even possible. Soon Jake groaned, and said, "Sam! Your killing me!"

Sam turned off the stove then spun around in his hands, and pushed her vagina against his groin harder.

Jake groaned again, and so did Sam.

Then Sam got a evil look, and walked into the living room.

She turned on some music, and pushed Jake onto the couch. Sam told him to stay, and started swaying to the music. Soon she had taken off her yoga pants, exposing her black thong, and her shirt exposing her black lacy bra.

Jake was having a hard time staying on the couch, and not fucking her that second.

Then, she walked over to him, and hopped onto the couch, so she was straddling his hips.

Then she started swaying on his groin again, while undoing his belt.

Jake was holding on so tight to the couch that his knuckles were turning white, trying to keep his senses and stop her.. but he couldn't.

Soon she had his pants off, and then his boxers, then she was sucking his cock, as if she had been doing it for years. After about half an hour of sucking, and twelve loads of cum on her, she stopped.

But by this point Jake was going crazy, so he jumped up, and shoved her against the wall, practically ripping her thong and bra off. He was shocked at how bald her vagina was, and how big her breasts were.

Jake then realized, that they were skin to skin, because his shirt had been taken off long ago.

Now there was nothing at all between them.

"Sam.." Jake said, as Sam put her hand down, trying to direct his cock through her vagina folds and into her. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

Sam looked at him and said, "There's no one else I would rather loose my virginity to."

Jake spun Sam around, and pushed into her. He cupped her breasts in his hands, and soon was pounding her like crazy. Never once had he imagined he would be doing this to Sam, and never once did he imagine she would feel so good.

As Sam got closer to her climax, Jake could feel himself getting closer too, and soon Sam was bucking and moaning in Jakes arms, while Jake pounded more, trying to reach his climax, and carry hers as long as possible.

Soon Jake was moaning and pushing as hard into her as he could, while he had the biggest climax he had ever had before.

As he kept pushing into her, Sam was shocked at the feelings she was getting. Never once had she felt this good before. She tried to help Jake reach his climax too, by massaging his cock inside of her with her muscles. Soon Jake was filling her with hot fluids, and Sam had to say, it felt amazing.

Jake kept pounding Sam, as there climax was reaching it's end, and then, when it was over, he picked her up, and fell on the couch with her.

"I can't believe we just did that..." said Jake in a husky voice as he panted for breath.

"Why? Was it that bad?" teased Sam.

"It was amazing Sam." Said Jake, still trying to regain his breath. "But we just got together again!"

Sam laughed and said, "Jake, we may have just gotten together again, but I have loved you for ten years, ever since I got back from San Francisco. And I have know you for twenty three years. I'm happy we did this. Together."

Jake smiled and brought the couch blanket around them, and soon Sam was asleep. "I'm happy to Sam." Jake said, before falling asleep too.


	12. Chapter 12

my computers keys aren't working, so i'm having to use my on screen keyboard... terrible to write with, so until I find a way to fix it, I can't write. i'm really sorry.


End file.
